


Coffee Cake

by Goatcuts_goatcuts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a happy ending?, Jealousy, Kiddnapping?, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatcuts_goatcuts/pseuds/Goatcuts_goatcuts
Summary: Error tries to bake some cake for bae.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	Coffee Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot, kinda short tho :)  
> Feel free to leave some critique.

Gross. 

That was all Error could think of at the moment, his mind lagging behind as he watched the alternate sanses interact with each other. Sitting on a swing made from his string, rocking back and forth gently as he glared at the moving bodies below him. Some sockets stayed on him, the anger in their gaze thick enough to be cut. 

Error sighed, lowering himself to the ground, dismissing his strings as he glitched through the crowd of skeletons. Appearing in the kitchen he found many of the energetic sanses duking it out in a cooking race. Meals of tacos, hotdogs, hamburgers, cookies and other pastries that would put any Sans in a food coma. 

Error grinned to himself, spying a part of the counter not being used. The cooking skeletons parted quickly for him to walk by without being touched, the low static lagging behind him as he made his way to a part of the large counter. 

He pulled his scarf and jacket off, putting them into his inventory before pulling his sleeves up and having his blackened, glitching bones put unknowingly on display to everyone in the kitchen. Grabbing a large bowl and many ingredients his starts mixing them, some of the Underswap sanses looking over his shoulder as he mixed and poured, measuring everything with an unsturdy hand. 

~~Erro~~ ~~r~~ Geno started humming, mixing the batter together and folding it over itself, a small smile forming on his jaws. He bounced around ~~the~~ his kitchen, grabbing the fully mixed batter and pouring it into a pan, also starting a pot of coffee for his annoying, but stupidly handsome mate. 

Continuing to hum ~~quiet whispers coming from behind him~~ he heard Reaper walk in which made his smile grow as he turned to look at his mate. 

~~Error’s~~ Geno’s grin disappeared when he saw his mate with his tattered, red scarf wrapped around his neck, the empty sockets looking at him like he’s seen a ghost. 

“G...Geno...?” Tears built up in the corners of the death gods sockets.

“What are ya doing with my scarf Reaps, where’s… where’s Grim an…” Error finally realised how silent it was, looking around the empty kitchen he can see a lot of his alternates hiding behind the archway, staring at the ERROR and Death. 

“Geno…” The gods' tears fell, sliding down his skull onto the floor as Error screamed and fell to the tile while his glitches covered his body. Reaper rushed to the ERROR and embraced the crying skeleton in a death grip. 

Ink ran into the kitchen, white pinpricks of light sitting in his sockets as he stared at the two skeletons on the ground in front of him. 

“You are Error’s mate?” Reaper turned to glare at the creator, his sockets ablaze with an otherworldly blue. Large, pitch black wings rose from Reapers back, darkness swirling around the pair as the god took flight with Error in his arms and broke through the ceiling of the house. 

Darkness envelops them, spitting them back out into Death’s bedroom. 

The god lowers himself onto his bed, Error’s sockets covered in ERROR messages and other dark text as glitches spread along his body accompanied by loud static and warbled talking. 

“It’s okay Geno… Genocide... My beloved Genocide…” Tears flooded down Reaper's face, relief flooding his body as he cried for the first time in centuries over Error, clutching the dark boned skeleton to his chest. 

Eventually, Error woke up, the cloudy memories of his past coming to him in a rush. He could feel arms around him, along with the smell of coffee and death. 

Red tears rushed down his face, gripping his mates ribs through his cloak as he sobbed.

They were finally reunited.


End file.
